


A Set of Firsts

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, HiyoIku Week 2020, M/M, hiyoiku week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A set of First for HiyoIku Week 2020!
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Confession of Affection

~•♡♥🎔♥♡•~

Ikuya softens his stance, he’s standing before Hiyori in the local park. It’s morning and rather cold for an early autumn day. Rather than anything else, he’s nervous. He’s gained the courage finally and hopefully last second he won’t dip.

He’s known Hiyori for a long time and he feels secure with himself. He’s just never admitted feelings of affection before so he’s pretty scared.

He shifts his eyes side to side, nerves gaining more and more but he wanted today to be the day… “Hiyori?”

Hiyori has totally caught on from basically the beginning, Ikuya’s actions and words throughout their hangout session have lead him to his own conclusion. Hiyori takes a bat at it instead and decides to take Ikuya’s spotlight, “Ikuya,” Ikuya jolts a bit, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Both of their bodies full of a rush that seems like a magnitude 10 earthquake. Ikuya is shocked and curious if Hiyori could read his mind… No? That couldn’t possibly be it, he thinks to himself.

Hiyori’s smile is dorky and cute. Ikuya sighs, trying to relieve his nerves, he was too obvious, huh? Deciding Hiyori probably caught on early today... He dressed nicely and asked Hiyori to dress nicely as well. He wanted to walk in the park to ‘talk’ they got coffee and cake. Hiyori gets it… Hiyori understood basically right away what Ikuya was trying to pull, he decided to take his spotlight. Mostly to ease Ikuya, who clearly wasn’t as prepared to confess as he thought he was.

“Yeah,” Ikuya bows his head down a bit to avoid eye contact, Hiyori finds this absolutely adorable and ruffles his hair.

Honestly, Ikuya thinks maybe Hiyori stealing his question is for the best… His heart rate normalizes. He is far too shy for confessing.

~•♡♥🎔♥♡•~


	2. First Date

~•♡♥🎔♥♡•~

Ikuya and Hiyori look over the menu at this new restaurant they found just outside of Tokyo. It caught their eye when looking up places to go on a date. This is their first date, and though they’ve hung out before it was always as friends. This feels different and weird but in a totally heartwarming way. They’re both very excited, their stomachs would be full of butterflies if it wasn’t for how hungry they were.

They hold on to each other’s hands as they across from one another. Honestly, not caring what people think, if it feels right to them at this moment, no one else matters.

“Hmm, I think I know what I want,” Ikuya says and points to the items, Hiyori glances at where he points knowing Ikuya wants him to order for him. Ikuya is too shy and it’s quite endearing. His heart on his sleeve, he’s completely in love. Maybe Ikuya knew this all along but Hiyori is happy that they finally can call each other their own. Who better to fall in love with than someone who knows so much about you and still wants to be there for you no matter what? Both have had feelings for each other for so long, Ikuya couldn't place it at first, though. Similar to how he was with Haru. He thought maybe he admired him. But years of reflection, he realized Haru was just his first love. It makes sense, and now Hiyori is his love.

The waitress comes over and takes their order, Hiyori ordering for Ikuya as well, of course. Ikuya just watches as Hiyori does this, one hand intertwined in his and the other being used to rest his head on. The man in front of him is truly adorable, he thinks. He’s truly spoiled.

They decide to stay silent with their hands together until their food comes then suddenly they care to strike a conversation. They are just too busy enjoying their presence to say anything, and they also have no idea what to say. Hiyori uses his thumb to caress Ikuya’s hand and Ikuya relaxes more and more.

The food arrives and they unlock their hands and soon enough they’re eating. Hiyori watches the way Ikuya eats for a moment, thinking he’s really lucky to have his first and only choice in front of him. The teal haired male looks up and sees him staring…

“What?” Ikuya says, nothing on his face but he’s going for a napkin to whip his face in case.

“Nothing, you’re just really cute,” Hiyori says this rather hushed but in a very flirty way. The lack of confidence in his volume and the total confidence to flirt with him while he eats causes Ikuya to chuckle a bit.

“Thanks, but I think you’re cute,” Ikuya’s voice was full of confidence, but also rather hushed… They both chuckle.

Halfway through eating their meals, though Hiyori being the faster eater is more progressed. Ikuya feels the need to ask a serious question, “Hmm, what else do we do now that we’re dating?” He knows what he wants to hear but wants Hiyori to explain.

“Couples things...” He raises an eyebrow, he knows Ikuya’s understands what relationship entails, their friend’s are all dating and even his brother is too… Ikuya isn’t dumb, Hiyori knows it’s sorta a trap to talk about the progression of their affection. He takes a bite of Ikuya's bait nonetheless, “Kissing and stuff... You know?” He takes a bite of food.

“I dunno how long we should wait for everything. Is there a right or wrong time,” Ikuya replies, tilting his head a bit. Hiyori doesn't know if he's baiting anymore or if he's just completely innocent and air-headed.

“I mean it makes sense to wait a little bit but since we’re familiar with each other waiting too long will feel weird. If we were strangers at the beginning of dating then I’d say we should wait but we weren’t, but I mean that’s what I think.” Hiyori replies softly, he peeks up at Ikuya who is blushing.

Ikuya is not the best at asking for affection but he’s rather… fond of it? He loves hugs and stuff but won’t admit it. Even one time during high school Ikuya had a really bad nightmare one night and made his way down to Hiyori’s bed to be held… It’s what Natsuya did when he was a kid, he told Hiyori. He’s very affectionate but will not look you in the eye to ask for physical contact… Ikuya that night had his eyes closed and his head turned the other way. Hiyori remembers it vividly and couldn’t help but think it was extremely adorable then and still to this day. Hiyori was the one who initiated their hand holding today because he knows Ikuya has a hard time with these things.

“I see,” Ikuya says then takes another bite of his food, he ordered ebi fry which is one of his favorite dishes, Hiyori watches Ikuya eat once more. He's done with his food so he has time to admire his love.

♡♥♥♡

After they’re done eating Hiyori pays their bill and they’re on their way. Hiyori is used to paying and practically beams when it’s time to pay for a meal with Ikuya, it’s always been this way. Ikuya knows his situation but in the beginning, he would insist on paying for at least his meals. Hiyori finds everything Ikuya does very selfless and kind-hearted… Even back when he fought for the bill of their little hangouts.

Ikuya slowly walks closer and closer to Hiyori who’s on his left, making it clear he wants something... Affection.

Hiyori goes to grab his hand but Ikuya links his arm in his and moves his head down into the right so Hiyori can’t see him blush. This move was pretty uncalled for but really nice. The embarrassment Ikuya is feeling slowly subsides and he begins looks just down not really to hide his face but to watch where he’s walking. Hiyori sees his profile and can’t help but think he looks stunning.

They walk home in utter contentment, silently enjoying each other's presence.

~•♡♥🎔♥♡•~


	3. I Love You

~•♡♥🎔♥♡•~

Rain taps on Ikuya’s bedroom window softly. The two swimmers lay lazily in Ikuya’s bed, embracing each other. It’s Sunday, their day off and they felt it would be perfect for just lounging around together. They want to enjoy each others’ company and whatever happens, will happen.

“Ikuya,” Hiyori says sleepily, his voice slightly husky with Z’s.

“Hm?” The teal haired swimmer nuzzles drowsily into Hiyori’s chest. He’s wearing a fluffy sweater and Ikuya can’t help but bury his face further into the floof.

“I love you,” His hand rubs Ikuya’s back gently as he says this.

“I love you too,” Ikuya’s face turns red but Hiyori is unable to see him since his face is buried into his sweater, Ikuya is thankful for this.

They stay like this for a while until Ikuya’s stomach growls… Hiyori cracks a joke and Ikuya insists on him shutting up. The taller male eventually insists on making him some food. Ikuya eventually agrees and the rest of the day is very typical.

~•♡♥🎔♥♡•~


	4. The First Kiss has to be Perfect

~•♡♥🎔♥♡•~

It’s a rather warm day for autumn yet Hiyori and Ikuya made plans to stay inside, tomorrow will be warm, they can enjoy outside tomorrow. Hiyori spent the night last night to cuddle with Ikuya. They still haven’t kissed yet, but Hiyori hopes to change that today… he has things up his sleeve.

Hiyori made one of Ikuya’s favorite dishes for breakfast, sweet tamagoyaki, Ikuya woke up with heart eyes. Eggs are best for breakfast, though eggs are great any time of day, Hiyori believes. He decides to eat in his bed with Hiyori. Both making sure not to spill anything on his bed.

Actually, most days they hang out at one of their places, it’s usually Ikuya’s. Hiyori loves everything about his apartment including the location. Though his kitchen could be a bit bigger, nevertheless he makes due wonderfully.

“How is it?” Hiyori says then takes a rather big bite of his food.

“It’s delicious, I’m kinda spoiled aren’t I?” Ikuya laughs.

“Good thing I love spoiling you!” He says, elbowing Ikuya.

“I guess,” Ikuya says solemnly, he feels very thankful but sad simultaneously. He doesn’t think he deserves the service Hiyori gives him. Though, it seems Hiyori enjoys catering to his needs and desires. He can’t help but feel a smidge of guilt. His younger brother persona really does cause life to hand him things.

“After you’re done I’ll wash your dish, okay?” Hiyori is almost done.

“I can wash my own dishes, Hiyori,” The smaller male shifts a little in his bed in protest, “I’m literally an adult. I’m not an infant.”

“I didn’t say that, Ikuya. I just thought you looked cute and comfy covered in your blanket right now. Why get up if you’re cozy in bed?” Hiyori says and reaches his hand out to push some of Ikuya’s loose hairs behind his ear. No matter what, Hiyori cannot keep his hands to himself.

Ikuya knows he didn’t say that but can’t help but feel incompetent if he isn’t doing his own chores. Honestly, Ikuya loves cleaning and being tidy. He has no problem at all with cleaning two dishes.

“I’m almost done, wait,” Ikuya tries to hurry and finish so he can wash his plate and fork. Ikuya has always had a habit of using fork even before going to America. Half the time for lunch, his mom would give him silverware. It's easier to use silverware, he thinks.

Hiyori finds this action quite silly but heart-warming. Ikuya is very stubborn and that’s one reason he loves him out of infinity reasons.

“Done,” Ikuya snatches Hiyori’s dish out of his lap and sprints out the room, he won.

“Ikuya,” Hiyori says, laughing and fumbling to follow him. That was a stupid move on Ikuya and Hiyori’s part, both of them are stubborn it seems, “That was very random.”

“Not really now go sit down while I clean a whole four dishes, because apparently, this is too hard for me to do,” Ikuya smiles at him sarcastically. Hiyori tilts his head… Ikuya is truly the most stubborn person and… again, he loves him for it.

Soon after Ikuya is done washing their dishes he makes his way back into the room to find Hiyori in his bed covered up completely, the lights off and his light-blocking curtains closed most of the way. He raises an eyebrow and moves further into his dark room. Ikuya reaches his left hand to flip the switch, and he turns the light on.

Hiyori jumps up from underneath, “AH!”

Ikuya’s face is priceless. He doesn’t really yelp or anything but his body and face show his surprise. Hiyori adores how expressive Ikuya is, that's the main reason he decided to spook him.

“Haha! Got you, you looked so cute!!” Hiyori began to laugh, Ikuya didn’t take this lightly. He’s rather embarrassed.

“Shut up,” He says through his teeth.

“You’re so cute, Ikuya!” Hiyori’s laugh got a little louder, his eyes were closed while he laughed. Ikuya moved closer and closer.

“Oh yeah?” Ikuya lunged into his bed and started tickling Hiyori. Surprisingly Hiyori isn’t that ticklish, but he laughs harder at Ikuya’s attempt to keep him at his mercy instead, “Aren’t you ticklish?” He keeps trying, Hiyori doesn’t move much but his laughter confuses Ikuya to no end. Why is he still laughing if he’s not trying to cower, he’s clearly not ticklish?

“You’re too cute and predictable!” Hiyori laughs more and more, Ikuya finds his laughing fit absolutely heart throbbing and it causes him to soften up, he doesn’t realize it’s Hiyori’s laughing making him faint at heart.

Ikuya stops tickling him, “Hey, Hiyori?” His voice is rather serious.

Hiyori continues to laugh but the seriousness in Ikuya’s voice concerns him, he tries his best to settle down with deep breathing, “Yes?” remnants of laughter still present.

“I don’t know why I feel vulnerable right now but I do,” Ikuya is on the same bed as Hiyori, he’s on his knees and Hiyori is sorta backed into the wall, if anyone should feel vulnerable it’s Hiyori, but Hiyori understands why Ikuya feels how he feels. Ikuya is Ikuya and he's very complex.

“It’s okay, Ikuya,” Hiyori cups his lover’s cheeks and squishes his face a bit, “You can be vulnerable around me and I can be vulnerable around you, okay?” he leans in a bit and Ikuya backs away, an almost kiss… “Is something wrong,” Ikuya’s actions shattered Hiyori’s heart.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth… and neither have you,” Ikuya says this and Hiyori’s heart fixes itself real quick, Ikuya is right, “So, I don’t want my first kiss to be… like… eggy morning breath?”

Ikuya is completely correct… they look at each other and then rush to the washroom to brush their teeth.

After they brush their teeth they go back into Ikuya’s bedroom and realize how awkward it is now… they can’t do it… they sit on Ikuya’s bed for a few minutes in silence.

Hiyori decides to break the silence, “Uh, now what?” He didn’t realize it would be this awkward…

“I guess we need to do something that normal humans do before we kiss like, uhh,” Ikuya puts his hand to his chin and looks up, “Hmm...”

He’s thinking too hard, Hiyori interjects, “Let’s just cuddle again?”

Ikuya shakes his head up in down in agreement pretty desperately, this action causes Hiyori’s heart to flutter.

“I’m actually pretty warm though, what’s the temperature outside, isn’t there a heatwave?” Ikuya starts to take off his shirt.

“Yeah, it’s pretty warm for late October, lemme check,” Hiyori looks at his phone, “24 Celsius.” 

Ikuya sets his shirt beside his bed deciding he’ll put it in the hamper in the washroom later when he gets up, one piece of clothing on the floor for a few hours won’t kill him. Hiyori follows suit... make that two pieces of clothes.

Eventually, they’re embracing, Hiyori allowing Ikuya to lay over him. Their embrace is bittersweet. They’re blissfully lulling to sleep… Slowly...

Soon enough they fall asleep in that very position, both making soft breathing noises… they’re dreaming and perfectly at peace.

♡♥♥♡

Hiyori is the first to awaken, he sleepily rubs his eye and yawns widely. He looks down to see Ikuya on top of him, he feels Ikuya’s arms under him, he’s embracing him as if his life depends on it. He just smiles and starts slowly rubbing Ikuya’s locks through his fingers.

Soon enough the touch of Hiyori’s hands on him wake him, he brings himself back into reality and blinks his eyes open. Hiyori can feel his eyelashes flutter on his chest.

“Awake?” Hiyori giggles.

“Yeah,” Ikuya says as he yawns.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you wake up,” Hiyori says and his own words cause his face to turn a slight pink, Ikuya looks up and sees this… He gets even more embarrassed that Ikuya sees him blushing like this.

“You’re embarrassed, you’re blushing,” Ikuya let out a nose exhale of accomplishment… For some reason Ikuya feels pride that Hiyori is the one being embarrassed, “I think you look beautiful like this,” He feels invincible… he hammers Hiyori with compliments and love, “You’re such a sweet boyfriend, I couldn’t ask for anyone better,” He keeps going, “I think everything about you is-”

Hiyori pushes Ikuya off him, he’s red, his actions were fast yet gentle. He starts covering his face… he can’t handle it.

“Oh?” Ikuya laughs once more, “You can’t handle compliments huh?” Ikuya shifts so that his face is directly in front of Hiyori’s. He feels Ikuya’s small breaths on his hands… he understands Ikuya has a slight powertrip. 

“I didn’t expect it, is all...” Hiyori slowly removes his hands, he looks at Ikuya’s face, which is blurry.

Ikuya leans in, Hiyori jolts back, Ikuya is offended and upset at such a lost opportunity…

“My glasses?” Hiyori goes to get up but Ikuya stops him.

“You’re supposed to keep your eyes closed when kissing anyway, lay down,” He’s tugging his arm and soon enough Hiyori obliges…

It’s awkward again…

“God damn it, Hiyori...” Ikuya blushes.

Hiyori is blushing too, another perfect moment… ruined…

♡♥♥♡

After some time on their phones intertwining themselves lazily, Hiyori breaks their silence, “Should we do something else?” He questions Ikuya, he looks at Ikuya who is linking his left arm and legs with his, this very moment is cute but he’s bored of staring at his phone screen and occasionally looking over at Ikuya to see his pretty face.

“I dunno,” Ikuya replies, still looking at his screen, still intertwining himself with Hiyori.

“Hm, I’ll think of something...” He smiles at Ikuya, who still won’t look at him. Maybe Ikuya is mad?

Ikuya just nods a bit in response… He’s probably mad that Hiyori ruined the other chance at a kiss. Hiyori completely forgot in that moment he did not even need his glasses. Actually his glasses are sorta clunky they may get in the way anyway. Shifting a bit to not untangle himself, he takes off his glasses, Ikuya recognizes what he’s doing and acknowledges it's a good move. Hiyori dives his left arm over his head and sets them on Ikuya’s headboard shelf. Ikuya stays acknowledging this motion, he still looks at his phone, playing little games to occupy his mind.

“Ikuya?” Hiyori’s voice is soft and kinda warm.

“Hm?” Ikuya stays looking at his phone. He’s apathetic right now, not mad, not sad or happy, he has nothing really on his mind. He’s floating in space metaphorically.

“Can you lean on me again?” Hiyori pouts a bit to melt Ikuya’s heart, it works.

Ikuya scoots himself to lean on Hiyori and then Hiyori suddenly takes his chin and kisses him. It’s a fast motion but it was absolutely euphoric. They only stayed with their lips pressing for a few seconds but when they pulled away they looked at each other. Both blushing and smiling very awkwardly.

Soon enough their lips act as magnets and they attract each other. Pure bliss. Soft touches, light smacks, and slow movements. Everything is sweet about their kisses. They keep it up for a while.

~•♡♥🎔♥♡•~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;w; ~ See you tomorrow for HiyoIku week Day 2!~


End file.
